The present invention relates in general to remediation of contaminated groundwater. It relates in particular to an in-situ method of bioremediation, including adding biological nutrients to the groundwater.
Existing methods for bioremediation of contaminated groundwater involve bringing the contaminated groundwater from an aquifer to ground level for treatment. The treated groundwater is then returned to the aquifer. The treatment may include adding gaseous nutrients, such as oxygen and methane, to the groundwater to accelerate the biological decomposition of contaminants in the groundwater.
Bringing contaminated groundwater to the surface for treatment may, however, present certain problems. For example, the nature of the contamination may be such that, for safety reasons, it may be preferable not to even bring the contaminated groundwater to the surface. Additionally, temporary storage must be provided on the surface for groundwater while it is being treated. Bureaucratic problems in obtaining permits to bring the water to the surface may also be significant. Such problems may add considerably to the treatment cost. Further, nutrients may not be easily added to the groundwater under standard conditions of temperature and atmospheric pressure. This may further increase the time and cost of the treatment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for in situ treatment of contaminated groundwater.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an in situ system for efficiently adding nutrients, such as oxygen, to contaminated groundwater.